Cas Wants The D(ean)
by WriterForHiree
Summary: Cas knows he can't keep avoiding Dean's prayers, but he also knows he can't be in the same room with him without constantly looking at him. Meanwhile Sam realizes how Cas feels towards Dean by the way he looks at him. After Sam tells Dean that Cas may be in love with him Dean goes into denial.
1. Chapter 1

Cas Wants The D(ean)

**Chapter 1**

Dean and Sam had just gotten back to their hotel after looking for Kevin. "Dean, maybe we should just give up you know? He's nowhere we've looked everywhere for him," Sam said, taking off his coat. Dean looked at him displeased,  
"No Sam we're not giving up, when have we **ever** given up? That's not what the Winchesters do. I'm going to call Cas see if he has anything on where Kevin is," Dean said siting on the bed and kicking off his boots. Sam walked over to his computer and sat down, pushing his hair back  
"Dean, you really think he's going to answer you? He's been off radar for the past month just give up already. I don't understand why you keep praying to him," he said shaking his head even though Dean wasn't looking at him.  
"You know what man shut up. I pray to him because..." Dean paused, looking for his words.  
"Because what? See you don't even know why you pray to him anymore just stop" Sam said tiredly. Dean lowered his head into his hands because Sam was right, Dean didn't know why he even bothered trying to pray to Cas, he never shows up when he does.  
"Okay whatever, what are you looking up there," Dean said, getting up from the bed and walking over to Sam's side.  
"Well there's been some demon sitings in the area. See look it says here that four unidentified victims were found dead and none of them are connected to each other, and here it says that there's been two more victims found dead with no connection to each other" Sam said.  
"So someone's hunting demons well that's great news now we can just sit back and relax," Dean said, clapping his hands together and smiling down at Sam. Sam grinned,  
"Dean, one of those demons probably knows where Crowley is and if we find Crowley we'll find the other half of the tablet at least that's a start," Sam said, getting out of his seat. Dean walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.  
"Yeah well I'm going to go shower so don't touch my beer, and if you go out bring me back some pie," Dean said and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and washed his face. "Hey Sammy, can you bring me two towels," he said, drying his face off with his sleeve. "Uh yeah sure man give me a sec," Sam said, sitting back on the computer. Dean didn't bother to wait for his towels. He took his clothes off and got into the shower.

After he was done he opened the shower drapes and saw two towels sitting on the sink. He got out and whipped off the fog on the mirror. To his surprise Cas was standing right behind him.  
"Hello, Dean," he said, looking at Dean's backside.  
"Jesus Christ, Cas what, what are you doing popping up behind me like that. Couldn't you wait till I was dressed," Dean said grabbing the towel on the sink and wrapping it around his waist waiting for Cas to move out of his way  
"Cas, personal space," he said pushing Cas to one side.  
"Right, sorry," he said, looking down at his feet.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and got his clothes on. Sam was out so he took this time to talk to Cas before he zapped away again.  
"So, do you want to tell me where you've been the past month, why you haven't been answering my prayers?" Dean said putting his pants on. Cas didn't say anything he just stood there watching, as Dean got dressed. He watched as Dean pulled his shirt over his head, he couldn't help himself. Dean turned around and caught Cas staring at him. He looked at him and Cas looked away.  
"Cas, you can't just show up here and not say anything, god I hate you sometimes," He said, lying on the bed. Cas narrowed his eyes and titlted his head over.  
"You hate me?" Cas asked concerned. Dean looked over at him and sat up  
"No, Cas I don't hate you, don't they teach you sarcasm in heaven?"  
"I'm not sure they do," he said looking confused. Dean sighed at put his head in his hands.  
"I've been hunting demons," He said proudly, giving Dean a smile. Dean stood up and walked over to him.  
"You're the one who's been going around killing everyone? Why didn't you tell us, we could've helped you," Dean said, frustrated at the angel.

At that moment Sam walked in.  
"Hey, Dean they were out of pie so I just got you some cake, I hope that's fine man," Sam said putting down the bags beside the table.  
"Yeah, Sam no that's not fine, but we've got bigger problems. Look who decided to show up," Dean said pointing at Cas. Sam turned around and at the sight of Cas he almost fell back. He wasn't expecting to see him appear ever again.  
"Cas where have you been, we've been worried," he said, walking over to Cas to give him a hug, but Cas ignored him.  
"I've been hunting demons, trying to find Crowley and the other half of the tablet. I didn't want to tell you guys because I thought if you didn't know we'd be covering more ground," Cas said, looking at Dean, who wasn't looking at him at all. Sam looked at Dean who was already looking at Sam.  
"Well, that's uh, that's good Cas, but you should really start answering Dean's prayers you know he worries—we worry about you a lot," he said, clearing his throat. Dean snapped Sam a look and that made Sam shut up. Dean walked over to Cas and pulled him further away from Sam.  
"Look, Cas, from now on you answer my prayers and you come when I call you and when Sam calls you, alright?" he said sternly, making Cas turn red.  
"Okay, Dean, I'll answer your prayers when I hear them," he said shyly looking down at his feet.  
"And Sam's prayers too," Cas looked up at Dean and nodded  
"Yes, and Sam's prayers too,"  
Dean turned away and walked toward his bed to lie down, but before he could lay down he turned around and said,  
"Oh, and don't go zapping—" but he was too late, Cas had already left without saying a word.

Cas zapped back to heaven where Gabriel was waiting for him.  
"So how did it go with Dean," Gabriel said, nudging Cas' side. Cas looked at Gabriel in anger and walked over to a chair to sit down.  
"Whoa, Cas, was it that bad, come on I'm sure he didn't react that horribly," Gabriel said.  
"I didn't tell him, he was too upset with me not answering his prayers. It didn't seem like the right time," he said, lowering his head. Gabriel sat beside him and patted his back,  
"Oh man it's okay, I'm sure he doesn't even like angels, well other than Anna, but I mean it's you Cas" Cas turned and looked at him,  
"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Cas said,  
"Well no, no, okay maybe I am, but you see the point here is you have to tell him, you're just hurting yourself if you don't," Gabriel said to him, and walked away. Cas glared at him as he walked away then put his head back in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore, he couldn't keep avoiding seeing Dean, but he also couldn't keep being around him with all the feelings he has for him.

Back at the motel Dean wouldn't stop talking about how mad he was at Cas.  
"I can't stand him sometimes why can't he just answer us when we pray to him," he said. Sam looked at him, sighed and shook his head.  
"Dean, you need to relax I know you're mad at him so am I but really ever since he's gotten back he has been a little…broken," Sam said. Dean scoffed,  
"He's not _broken_ he's fine, he's just doing what he has to do, okay?" he said, annoyed with his brother.  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Sam said, clearing his throat.  
"Yeah…" Dean said swinging the beer bottle to his lips, "…me too," he said, lying down in Sam's bed.  
"Dude, that's my bed," Sam said,

"Really man does it _really_ matter who's bed it is?" Dean snapped, and closed his eyes. Sam closed his laptop and left the room. He stepped outside and closed the door slowly so he wouldn't wake Dean up.  
"Hey there Sam, long time no see," Gabriel said, making Sam jump,  
"Holy crap, Gabriel," Sam said, walking past him.  
"I need to talk to the Dean, you know about yay-high says son of a bitch a lot you know him right," Gab said, grinning up at Sam. Sam looked down at him, tightening his jaw.  
"Uh he's sleeping right now just tell me what you have to tell him and I'll tell him for you," Sam said, blocking the angel's path. Gabriel looked at Sam up and down and scoffed,  
"You're forgetting I'm an angel," he said, then snapped his fingers and vanished. Sam turned around and walked back into the motel room. He saw Gabriel standing beside Dean with a glass floating over his head.  
"Gabriel!" Sam screamed, making the glass fall and break over Dean's head. He didn't wake up. Sam sighed in relief and walked over to Gabriel.  
"Okay what do you want," he asked the angel angrily. Gabriel spun around and grinned at Sam.  
"Like you don't know what's going on between Cas and Dean," he said. Sam straightened his stance and cleared his throat,  
"What do you mean, they're pretty close I get that, I mean they do share a more profound bond," Sam said sitting on the bed behind him. Gabriel sighed and sat beside Sam,  
"Right, their profound bond," he said patting Sam on the shoulder then getting up to leave.  
"Wait where are you going, we could use your help," Sam said,  
"Why don't you ask Cas to help you guys?" He asked. Sam didn't respond, he couldn't say anything because he knew Cas couldn't help them and he knew Gabriel already knew that.

"Right, well if you hear anything about where Crowley is let us know alright?" Sam said. Gabriel nodded, spun around and walked out the door, slamming the door behind him.  
"God dammit Sam I'm trying to sleep," Dean yelled from his bed,  
"That wasn't me it was Gabriel he just came by to talk to you about Cas," Sam said, turning to face Dean. Dean stretched and got out of bed, walking over to the fridge to get a beer.  
"So what did he want to tell me about Cas?" he asked, pulling up a chair to sit at the table.  
"Well he didn't really say. He was just talking about how you and Cas are really close," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Dean looked around trying to avoid eye contact with Sam.  
"Well yeah we're pretty close I guess, I mean he did pull me out of hell," he said, bringing his drink to his mouth.  
"Dean, are you sure that's the only reason why you two are so close?" Sam asked, "Well yeah I mean why else would we be so close?" Dean scoffed. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket,  
"Okay, whatever we'll talk about this later, lets go find some demons," he said throwing Dean his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Crowley had Kevin tied up in an abandoned warehouse, torturing him for the other half of the tablet,  
"Kevin, I could do this all day just tell me where the other half of the tablet is you lousy prophet," he said, spinning the angel blade in his hands while walking around Kevin's chair. Kevin squirmed, trying to get out of the chair, but there was no use. His face was swollen and bleeding from the torture Crowley's been doing to him, "No matter what you do to me I'm not going to tell you where it is, " Kevin groaned. Crowley grinned and kneeled down to meet Kevin's gaze,  
"I really don't care weather you tell me or not because I could just force it out of your mother after you're gone," he said, stabbing the prophet on the shoulder. Kevin groaned in pain and spat out blood.  
"Just tell me where the god forsaken tablet is!" Crowley bellowed as a door flew open letting Dean and Sam come in.  
"Oh look it's moose and squirrel, hello boys," he said, "Crowley, let Kevin go," Dean said, holding the demon blade,  
"Really, you come here and expect me to just let him go," Crowley pulled out his angel blade and walked over to Kevin,  
"Say goodbye, Kevin," Crowley said, stabbing Kevin then disappearing. Dean and Sam ran over,  
"Kevin!" Dean shouted, running to his side holding him up. Sam untied his hands and helped him up,  
"Kevin, come on don't die on us," Dean said, holding him up,  
"Cas, he knows where it is," he forced between breaths before passing out. Dean stood up and punched the wall,  
"Son of a bitch, now what do we do," he screamed. Sam stood there with his hands on his hips and shifted his weight,  
"Well, you heard him. Cas knows where the tablet is, so we have to call him," Sam said. Dean scoffed,  
"What?" Sam asked,  
"Nothing, I'm going to go call Cas," he said and walked to the other side of the room.

Dean stood in the corner of the room and closed his eyes,  
"Uh Cas, we need you man, so it would be really helpful if you showed up right about now," he said, opening one of his eyes to see if his angel appeared, but no one was there. Dean sighed and turned around to face Sam, who was at the other side of the room,

"He's not answering!" Dean shouted.  
"Try again?" Sam shouted back.  
"Seriously man?" Dean said, turning around and closing his eyes again,  
"Cas, come on man we need you," he said, opening his eyes to find Cas standing a few centimeters away from him,  
"Hello, Dean," he said. Dean looked at him and cleared his throat,  
"Cas, we talked about this. Personal space,"  
"Right, my apologies," he said, stepping aside. Dean brushed passed him and turned around, leaving some space between both of them,  
"Okay Cas where's the tablet?" Dean asked. Cas looked at him confused,  
"I don't understand what you're talking about, Dean," Cas said. Dean looked up at Cas, licked his lips,

"Kevin told us you knew where the other half of the tablet is," he said. Cas narrowed his eyes and walked closer to Dean,  
"Why would he say that if I don't know where it is?" he said, looking in Dean's eyes. Dean looked passed Cas,  
"Cas,"  
"Right, my apologies, again," Cas said, moving back. At that moment Sam came up beside them,  
"So we got the location of the tablet?" he asked, looking at both of them. They didn't look back at him,  
"No. Cas says he doesn't know where it is," Dean said sternly, looking up at Cas who was already staring at Dean,  
"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked,  
"I was just looking at you, Dean,"  
"Yeah, well knock it off it's creepy," Dean said, making the angel lower his head. "So you don't know where the tablet is," Sam asked Cas, "I have no location on it, but if you give me a few days I can try looking for it," he said, looking up at Sam. He nodded his head and they all walked out of the warehouse, leaving Kevin behind.

Sam and Dean got back to their motel while Cas left in search for the other half of the tablet. "Dean, you know how Cas looks at you, right?" Sam said, walking into the motel room and taking off his jacket. Dean followed behind him and scoffed, "What are you talking about man?" Dean asked sitting on his bed with his legs stretched out. Sam looked at him and shifted his weight,  
"I mean the way he looks at you, he doesn't just look at you like you're any other human he just gazes at you like…" Sam paused,  
"Like what?"  
"…Like he loves you," Sam said, raising his eyebrows. Dean looked at Sam vacantly and got off the bed and walking towards the door, without saying anything.  
"Dean, did you hear me?"  
"Hey man what do you want for dinner? I was thinking pie!" Dean said, opening the door, avoiding the question,  
"Dean, I think Cas is in love with you," Sam said, tightening his jaw. Dean's smile faded and he closed the door, pulling up a chair to sit. He put his head into his hands and sighed, "I don't know man I don't think he _loves_ me. I mean he's an angel he's not supposed to have feelings like that," Dean said roughly, focusing on the wooden tabletop. Sam sighed and walked over to his laptop. He looked up anything they could do while Cas searched for the tablet. Dean just lay his head on the table and fell asleep, leaving Sam the only one awake.

The sounds of wings flapping were heard behind Sam who, hours later, was still on his laptop. He turned around expecting to see Castiel, but it was Gabriel. Sam rolled his eyes and turned back around.  
"Hey Sammy,"  
"Don't, don't call me that," Sam said. Gabriel rolled his eyes,  
"Well Sam, you and I both know what's been going on with Cas and Dean, right?" he said. Sam got out of his seat and put his hand over Gabriel's mouth,  
"Shh, lets go outside. I don't want Dean to over hear us," he said, dragging the angel out the door. When they got outside Gabriel pulled away from Sam's grip and dusted himself off.  
"You didn't have to put me in a headlock, I mean unless you like that stuff," Gabriel said, winking at Sam. Sam looked at him and shook his head,  
"No. So what do we do about Cas and Dean, I mean I don't think Dean feels the same way. When I told him earlier that I thought Cas loved him he denied it," Sam said. Gabriel laughed.  
"Of course he denied it. Have you not seen the way Dean cares for the man? The way he prays to him every night, the way he tried to help him out of purgatory, the way he worries about him constantly, the way he looks at him. Honestly Sam, you need to open your eyes a bit more, because your brother loves that angel just as much as that angel loves him," Gabriel said. Sam was speechless.  
"So how do we like, uh, set them up?" he asked. Gabriel sighed.  
"Leave it to me to do everything," he said, patting Sam on the back as he walked away. Sam stood still.  
"Okay, just let me know what you're gonna..." he said, turning around, but Gabriel was gone.  
"...Do," Sam sighed, walked back into the motel and closed the door,  
"Who were you talking to out there?" Dean asked softly, sitting at the table. Sam swallowed hard,  
"Oh, uh, no one important just some random guy wanted some eggs," he said, pulling of a chair across from Dean,  
"We don't have eggs, Sammy," Dean sighed. Sam looked at him and stuttered,  
"Oh, oh, right we...we don't have eggs, huh, I should go out and get some," he said, standing up and putting his jacket on. Dean looked at him with pursed lips and nodded his head.  
"Sammy, sit down and tell me what's up," Sam walked over to the chair across from his brother and sat down. He looked up at his brother and sighed,  
"Look, Dean, Gabriel and I have been talking about you and Cas recently and we really feel like something's going on between you two," Dean looked at his brother and nodded, "Sammy, you know if anything _was_ going on with me and feathers you'd be the first to know," he sighed. Sam gave his brother a worried look and nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, yeah you're right, sorry," he said, getting up and walking to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower, don't go anywhere," he said and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, "Yeah, okay I'll just take a nap," he yelled, getting up and moving to the bed.

Hours later Dean was still asleep, but Sam had finished his shower hours before. He was now sitting at his laptop searching up anymore demons sitings when suddenly the door flew open and Cas limped in. Sam rushed to his side to help the limping angel sit down,  
"Sam, I'm fine," he groaned. Sam helped him sit down and looked at him puzzled,  
"Can you get me a, uh glass of water," Cas asked, not making eye contact with Sam. Sam got Cas the water and watched as he drank it. Sam looked at him wide-eyed,  
"Cas, what did you just do?" he asked, shocked. Cas sighed and looked at him,  
"I just drank the water, I know. There's something I have to tell you, but Dean can't know about it, not yet," he said, leading Sam outside.  
Sam closed the door and looked at Cas, worried,  
"You're not like, human, are you?" he asked. Cas sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"I've fallen from grace, yes it's a long complicated story, I don't have time to explain right now, but I don't want you to tell Dean, not yet, I want to be the one to tell him he should hear it from me," Cas said, groaning as if he were in pain,  
"Are, are you okay, Cas?" Sam asked. Cas shook his head and turned around,  
"When an angel falls from grace, or in my case falls from grace and disobeys his father, we uh, we get our wings taken away," he said, showing Sam two stumps on his back where his wings used to be. Sam was shocked he couldn't believe what had happened,  
"Lets get you cleaned up, okay? That way if Dean sees you he wont question the bloody stains on your back," Sam said, patting Cas on the shoulder. Cas winced in pain,  
"Sorry, I forgot already,"  
"It's alright,"

After Sam cleaned Cas up in the motel bathroom they walked out and saw Dean still asleep on the bed. Sam and Cas walked out of the motel and stood outside.  
"Sam, I'll be back tomorrow around noon. Don't tell him anything, please," Cas said with pleading eyes. Sam nodded and Cas left. Sam walked back into the motel room and closed the door.  
"Sammy, who was out there? And don't give me bullshit this time," Sam sighed and sat down at the table.  
"It was Cas, he just told me that he would be back tomorrow around noon to tell us where the tablet is," Sam said, not looking at Dean. Dean got out of bed, stretched and walked up to the table to sit near Sam,  
"Sam, I'm not letting you do the rest of the trials. You heard what Cas said, you're more broken then ever, he can't even fix you," Dean started, but Sam stopped him,  
"Dean, please don't start this again. I _have_ to do the trials and you can't stop me," Sam said, making Dean shut up,  
"Okay, well did Cas have anything else for us? Like a location or something?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him blankly and swallowed hard,  
"Uh, well no, not a location, but he did want to talk to you about something," he said, shifting his eyes from Dean to the table's surface. Dean looked at Sam and shifted in his seat, "Well, what did he want to talk to me about?" he asked, curious. Sam looked up at his brother and sighed, "I don't know. He didn't tell me, he just said he needed to talk to you about something and left," Sam said pushing his hair back. Dean leaned back in his seat and sighed, "Man, why does he always come and go so fast, why can't he just stay for a while," Dean said, trailing off, "I don't know man, but I'm sure he has a good reason for doing it. Just wait till tomorrow, he'll tell you what's going on," Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Sam lay in their beds the next morning as the sun shined in through the window. Dean was the first to wake up. As he blinked his eyes open and stretched he got out of bed, walked over to the mini fridge and picked up a beer. He walked over to the table up against the window and pulled up a seat to sit down. He didn't know what to expect when Cas got there. The only thing he knew was that he was upset at Cas for not being there when he needed him, for not answering all his prayers, for leaving too fast and not staying long enough. He sighed and took a sip from the bottle. It was 10 o'clock, which meant Dean only had two hours until Cas showed up, if he showed up. Sam turned over in his bed and fell off, waking himself up, "ugh, we need bigger beds," he groaned, laying on the floor. Dean laughed, for the first time in a while he laughed and it wasn't a forced laughter, but a natural one. Sam got up off the floor and stumbled over to sit across the table from Dean. He laid his head down on the table and groaned,  
"Sammy," Dean said, concerned. Sam just groaned back,  
"Sam, you're a mess. You can't keep doing these damn trials. I'm not letting you," Dean said, angrily. Sam lifted his head up and scoffed,  
"Dean, you can't stop me. I already started them, I _have_ to finish them no matter what," he said and put his head back down on the table. Dean pushed his chair back and got up, put his jacket on and walked outside.

Dean sat in his Impala and thought about everything they've been through. Everything they've done for God, for Heaven, for Hell, just to save their family, which hasn't even really been saved. He slammed the steering wheel then laid his head on it and cried. Cas was in the back seat watching him, but Dean couldn't see him. Cas has always been there for Dean, he's always been around just not in site. It hurt Cas to see Dean fall apart right in front of him, but Cas didn't know what to do. Cas quietly got out of the car and walked into the motel room,  
"Sam, I don't think I'm ready for this," he said, panicking. Sam walked up to Cas and helped him sit down,  
"Cas, it's fine just breathe," Sam said, bringing Cas some water and sitting down beside him,  
"No, I can't tell him he wont understand, he'll get mad at me for what I did," he said, tears swelling in his eyes. Sam patted Cas on the back trying to comfort him, then Dean walked in. He looked down at Cas wide-eyed and anger started forming inside of him,  
"Dean, before you say anything just listen to what he has to say," Sam said, getting up and holding Dean back before he could hurt Cas. Cas wiped his tears away so Dean couldn't see them and got up,  
"Hello Dean," he said, standing up. Dean looked down where Cas sitting and spotted the glass of water,  
"Cas, were you drinking water?" Dean asked, confused. Cas looked at Sam worried, but before he could say anything Sam spoke,  
"No, it's mine. Cas just came in and we were talking right before you came in, right Cas" he said, looking at Cas. Cas smiled and nodded,  
"Yes, right. Sam can Dean and I have some time alone?" he asked,  
"Yeah, sure, I'll just go stand outside while you guys talk," he said and walked out of the room.

After Sam left Dean and Cas stood there looking at each other until Cas spoke,  
"Dean, I-" he started, but Dean interrupted,  
"How could you not answer my prayers, how could you just ignore me like that? Do you know how much I worry about you when you don't show up for days or weeks? God damn it Cas from now on you're going to answer when I call you," Dean said angrily. Cas lowered his head,  
"Dean, I can't answer your prayers anymore," he said. Dean stepped back and looked at Cas, shocked,  
"What, what do you mean you can't answer them anymore? What are you talking about?" he asked, worried. Cas looked up at Dean, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he started crying right in front of him. Dean walked straight up to Cas and placed his hand under his chin, lifting Cas' head up. He looked into Cas' eyes and said,  
"Cas, you're human aren't you? What happened?" he asked, still holding his head in his hand. Cas looked at Dean shocked,  
"How, how did you know I was human?" he sniffed, wiping his tears away. Dean smiled and let go of Cas' face,  
"You just seemed different since I saw you today. I knew the water was yours, I saw the way you looked at Sam so he could save your ass," he said, moving away from Cas and sitting on the edge of one of the beds,  
"So talk to me, what happened to your angel mojo?" he asked. Cas looked at him and tears formed in his eyes again. He covered his mouth and tried forcing the tears back, but he couldn't,  
"Whoa, Cas what's wrong buddy? What happened?" he said, getting up to help Cas,  
"I, I fell from grace," he said,  
"Yeah, I got that part, but how?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head,  
"I disobeyed my father's orders," he said, looking at Dean with pleading eyes,  
"What do you mean? What were his orders?" Dean asked,  
"His orders were precise, he said, 'You shall help and watch over the Winchesters only. Do not form any sort of relationship with either of them or anyone else down there or else you are no longer my son' and I did form a relationship, Dean," he said. Dean looked at Cas trying to find his words,  
"Who...who did you...what sort of relationship?" Dean stuttered,  
"I was not supposed to grow feelings of intimacy, but I did,"  
Dean knew how Cas felt about him. He knew Cas loved him he knew it and it made Dean smile.  
"Dean, why are you smiling?" Cas asked, confused.  
"Cas, I-" Dean started  
"I can't do this Dean, I thought I could tell you, but I'm not ready. I'm sorry, I have to go," Cas said, about to leave.  
"Cas, you're not leaving me again. I'm not letting you disappear on me like you always do. You can't leave me, I need you," Dean said, tears filling up in his eyes,  
"Dean-" Cas started to say, but was stopped by Dean's lips pressing against his. Cas was taken by surprise, but he kissed him back and moved his hands up to hold Dean's face. Dean pulled Cas in closer to him and smiled. Cas released himself from the kiss and laughed, "Dean, I wasn't expecting you to do that," Cas said. Dean grabbed Cas' head and kissed him on the forehead, "Cas, I love you," he said, making Cas blush, "I love you too, Dean," he said, laying his head on his chest. Dean kissed him on his head and held him.

Sam opened the door and looked into the motel room seeing Dean and Cas holding each other, he smiled,  
"Aww, well look at that," he said, leaning against the door frame. Dean and Cas jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. They released each other and moved away from one and other,  
"Sam, uh we were just..." Dean said, looking for his words. Sam chuckled and walked into the room,  
"Guys, I know what's going on here," Sam said, putting his arms around both of them,  
"Sam, please there is _nothing_ going on, right Cas?" Dean hesitated, looking over at Cas,  
"Oh, you want me to _lie_, right there's nothing going on here," he said. Dean reached his arm around Sam and smacked Cas over the head,  
"Ow, what was that for?" Cas said, rubbing his head where Dean hit him. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam sighed, "I know you guys love each other, alright? You don't gotta hide it anymore," he said pushing them into each other. Dean looked down at Cas and smiled. Cas jumped on Dean, wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean laughed and laid his hand on Cas' back holding him so he wouldn't fall over, "Dean?" Cas said, holding onto Dean tightly. Dean brought his other hand up and wrapped it around Cas' back holding him closer, "Cas," he sighed. Sam stood there with his arm crossed over his chest and leaned closer to them, "Yes, and I'm Sam. Are you guys done now?" Sam said, tiredly. Dean and Cas looked at eachother then looked at Sam,  
"Sammy, why don't you go rent the room next door," Dean said with a smile. Sam scoffed,  
"Right, like I'm going to leave you guys here _alone,_" he said, walking through them, "Not a chance,"  
Cas walked over to Sam and put his arm around him, "Sam look, we wont do anything. We just want some time together without any side comments," he said. Sam tightened his jaw and sighed, "Fine. I'll rent the room next door, but remember I'll be _right_ next door and these walls are thin," he said, grabbing his coat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Sam left Cas walked up to Dean, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. He moved his hands down to Dean's shirt and started unbuttoning it, but Dean moved away,  
"Cas, no," he said. Cas looked down and pouted,  
"Oh no, don't you do that now," he said, lifting Cas' chin up,  
"Hey, look at me," he said. Cas looked up at him, "any other time would be perfect, but Sam is right next door. He could hear us," he said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away. Cas stood there pouting as Dean changed into something to sleep in. Sam knocked on the wall and yelled,  
"You guys better not be doing anything in there. I swear if I hear _anything_-"  
"Calm down, Dad. We're just going to bed," Dean interrupted. Sam scoffed from the other side and got into bed.

"Dean, if we wait a while Sam will be asleep," Cas said, standing behind Dean, leaning against the wall. Dean sighed and put his shirt down, "Cas I said no, now get out of that trench coat and wear something else to sleep," he said, frustrated. Cas scoffed. He walked up behind Dean and spun him around. Dean threw his shirt on the floor and sighed, "Cas I'm serious," he said with anger. Cas ignored him and pushed him onto the bed. Dean sighed and tried to get back up, but Cas pushed him back down getting on top of him, "Cas, get off of me," he said, sternly. Cas took off his overcoat and threw it on the ground. Dean moved under him trying to get Cas off, but he held him down with his weight, "Cas I swear when I get you off of me-" he started, but was cut off by Cas' hand covering his mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Cas' hand off his mouth,  
"Cas, I swear if you don't get off my right now-"  
"Then what?" Cas interrupted, grinning down at Dean who looked rather upset.  
"Oh come on Dean, you know you want to,"  
"Of course I want to, but not with my brother in the next room," Dean whined. Cas leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean's. Dean reached up grabbing Cas' tie, pulling him down closer to him. Cas reached down and unbuttoned Dean's jeans, but Dean pushed him away, "Cas, we can't," he said out of breath, still holding onto his tie. Cas looked down at Dean and put his fingers through his hair, "I know," he said, and laid next to him.

In the next room Sam wasn't asleep, not quiet. He had heard the bed moving when Cas pushed Dean onto it and now that they were quiet he knocked on the wall, "Guys, I heard that bed moving I better not see your bare bodies on top of each other tomorrow morning," Sam yelled through the wall. Dean raised an eyebrow and yelled back, "Calm down, we're fully clothed, well I don't have a shirt on, but other than that we're fully clothed so go to sleep," Dean shouted and closed his eyes. Cas moved closer to Dean's side, resting his head on Dean's bare chest. Dean opened one eye and smiled, putting his arm around Cas making Cas move in closer to him and fell asleep in eachother's arms.


End file.
